king of gods: heroes of the new
by nhip45
Summary: Perseus has a plan, to switch the leaders of both camps. what happens when his plans don't go as planned and he and Hestia get kidnapped. Has some torture scenes, Pertemis, God Percy. MUST READ ALL THE OTHERS STORIES BEFORE THIS ONE. Love and review
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews I've been getting. I'm working on longer chapters so please tell me some numbers.

Prologue

Hera was going on about her plan to switch the leaders from each camp. From Camp Half Blood Clarisse La Rue while from Camp Jupiter we will switch Jason Grace. We were putting Jason on bus using the mist so he would be with two other new demigods. One of them would be his girlfriend and the other would be his best friend.

Ch. 1

Jason POV

I woke up on a yellow bus holding hands with a girl I've never seen before. I tried to remember where I was or what was happening but one small problem, I couldn't remember anything. I started to panic as the girls started to talk to me," Jason! Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

It was probably true because I was sweating bolts and scared. "I-I'm sorry but I can't remember anything", I start," I don't know who you are , where I am, or who I am."

"What do you mean you don't remeber? It's me! Piper! You know your girlfriend?!", she exclaimed.

As much as I try to remeber nothing pops up in mind. It's just so frustrating like somebody did this on purpose.

A scrawny, Latino boy comes up to me with a crooked smile and says,"Yo! Jason you wanna hear something awesome?" "I'm sorry but who are you again?" I ask.

"What do you mean it's me Leo! Who can't remeber The Leo?!" he exclaimed. I shake my head and say," sorry nothing comes up."

Time skip

A big Hispanic teenager with black hair and brown eyes was staring at us the whole way back to this camp. We arrived at a camp full of teens sparring with weapons, riding flying horses, or canoeing on a lake.

We walk to this "Big House" everyone was talking about when a horseman comes out with a boy about age 17, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a strongly built body. They come to us and the horseman says," hello children. I'm Chiron and this is Perseus. Who are the newcomers here?"

"I'm Jason and this is Piper and Leo", I say, that sounded right like I was meant know their names. I still didn't remeber anything but it just fight right like something triggered a lost memory.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half Blood come on why don't I show you around. It's obvious Chris has something to say to Chiron. Don't worry we can have our conversations later Chiron." Perseus says. Chiron nods and bows a little to him when Perseus gives kind of a glare.

Perseus/Omega POV

I was showing the son of Jupiter the camp while Chris had to talk to Chiron about Clarisse. We basically got to everywhere when we stopped by the Zeus cabin. Jason stopped and looked inside like he was remembering something. Just then a lightning symbol appeared on him followed by a dove and a hammer on Piper and Leo.

Chiron came and introduced Jason, son of Zeus; Piper, daughter of Aphrodite; and Leo, son of Hephaestus to camp.

Linebreak

I was heading to Olympus for the night plus I have a meeting with The Olympians excluding Zack about the switch. When Zack became an Olympian we all had a big debate on whether he could be trusted on my identity or not. We all voted on it and it was 15 to 0 which meant I won't releav myself to him. Whenever we had a meeting I would change forms and sit on the foot of Artemis's throne or sometimes I would get a chair.

I walked into the throne room where all the Olympians were(including Zack) and whispered something to Zeus. We were going to have the meeting in my palace when everybody got to my palace.

Time skip

Everybody was in my palace and we were discussing and having fun at the same time. I flashed up some refreshments and food while we talked. "Jason is doing good, he's settled into camp, and only has no memory of his past life." I reported.

Time skip

It was morning so I was going to go to Artemis's palace to say hi when I bumped into Zack. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm just visiting my cousin", I replied cooly. "I'm watching you mortal have some respect I'm an Olympian God", he said. "Yes milord I will keep that in mind", I said sarcastically.

He finally got out of my sight so I could go visit the one I've missed the most. She was sharpening her knives when I walked in and smiled.

I was in charge of the plan to reunite the camps and she told me that she agreed and would support me to the end.

I had to go back to Camp Half Blood before anybody gets suspicious.

I flashed back to see a depressed Chiron and a bunch of campers. "Everybody listen up! Lady Hestia has been captured? There will be a quest to find her! Jason Grace shall lead the quest, after lunch come meet me in the big house to discuss the prophecy." Chiron announced.

Camp Jupiter

Clarisse POV

I kept running with these two monsters chasing me, Lupa said to me to run to this camp. I saw this entrance sort of thing guarded by two teenagers and my gut told me I had reach my destination.

I had no memory of my life and I was really confused, all I remembered was a Hispanic guy calling my name. I needed to find him because I felt that I couldnt go without him. I would get these snippets of people calling my name but I didn't know them.

Time Break

I was a daughter of Mars and I made some new friends. Their names were Hazel, Frank, and the Ambassador, Nico DiAngelo. It was kind of weird when I met him like I knew him before.

Perseus/Omega

I didn't know that Hestia was captured that didn't go as planned. Now because of me Heras life is in danger, I can't stand that. I ran out if Camp with a bunch of demigods yelling and screaming at me to come back.

I teleported to Hestia's exact location and immediately saw how this happened. In my eyes were two Titans and a giant and in front of them was Hestia, in a cage. I was hiding behind a wall listening to their conversation, I didn't hear the arrow whoosh.

I slumped into unconsciousness and woke in the hands of two titans and chain. "Well look who woke up." said a voice the giant,Antaeus. I tried to get out of the Titans grips but I couldn't what was wrong with me. "Do point in trying puny mortal", the giant boomed,"that's chaotic silver, it's meant to take away your godly power. It's so strong that it can gravely injure or sometimes kill a primordial a power to."

"Now goddess lets answer some questions", he said," let's play a game with it since it's obvious you care about this puny mortal, everything you don't answer a qeustion you get to sit and watch this puny mortal get tortured. Until you give us the answer you're looking for we won't stop. Now first up who is he?"

I knew she wouldn't let me get hurt knowing her peaceful demeanor. "No Hestia don't answer the question don't tell them anything", I said. Then the torture started, they found my weapons some how and took my chaotic silver knife and stabbed me. Then they took the knife that was stabbed in my stomach and dragged it across drawing lines.

I gritted my teeth but didn't scream, my turned red blood came flowing out. I looked at Hestia and saw her pained face as she looked at me.

Then they branded me with a hot iron on my chest until I went unconscious.

Mean while

Clarisse's POV

I was given a quest from the Gods to rescue Lady Vesta and find the cohorts missing eagle. My quest mates were Hazel and Frank, we set off west to Nebraska, where Lady Vesta was.

Jason POV

I was on a quest with Piper and Leo to rescue Lady Hestia and the missing camper, Perseus Jackson. We were to go East to Nebraska in an old abandoned house where Hestia was kidnapped by a giant, Antaeus, and two titans, Krios and Hyperion.

Clarisse POV

We were walking I guess since we couldn't find any transportation available. If we get to Nebraska in a month we would be lucky but we only have five days. We walked pass a car dealer and I got an idea. "Hey guys why don't we pretend to buy a car then when we go out for a test drive we kick the guy out and take the car ourselves", I suggested. I knew it was wrong but what other choice do we have.

Hazel and Frank thought about then nodded and we picked a car out.

Perseus/Omega PoV

After hours and hours of torture they gave a break for the day and healed me so I won't die. Then they put my in the cage Hestia was in to talk. When they threw me in I landed with a thud and Hestia went over to check on all my injuries.

I put my hand up and said,"No I'm fine. This is all my fault, if it wasn't for me the you won't be in this mess. Now I'm receiving the consequences for it so please don't say anything to them. Just refuse anything say nothing."

She nodded her head and I smiled.

Olympus

third person POV

Everyone was worried on Olympus the Olympians held a meeting when Zack was visiting his girlfriend, Annabeth. "Ok so Hestia and Lord Omega has been kidnapped by who knows the demigods from both camps are on a quest to find them. I think that Artemis and her hunters should help find them." Zeus said. Everybody voted and it was 13 to 0.

ArtemisPOV

My two favorite people are gone now I'm going back to the hunters to break the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Artemis POV

"My husband and my aunt has been captured", I tell the hunt. They all have heard the news but were still shocked to hear it. "We will help find them pack up we set off as soon as we can", I command.

Perseus/Omega POV

I rolled around in pain, the two titans hovering over me. They would torture me not only for questions but for fun. They thought I was a demigod so after every torture session they would give me limited ambrosia.h

They picked me up then went to a table and strapped me down. Then they took their knife and drew flames on my chest. I screamed in pain and saw their smiles, followed by Hestia's face.

Jason POV

Leo found us transportation and we were off to Nebraska. Since we were against the giant Antaeus, we needed permission from the wind God so we were going to Boreas' penthouse in pennslyvania. We arrived to his penthouse when we were stopped by his two sons, Calais and Zethes.

They would not let us past the gate no matter what we say. "Demigods may not enter", they would say. A fight almost breaks out, but Piper uses her charmspeak to convince the two Boreads to allow usto enter the residence. Once inside the icy penthouse, we meet Boreas' daughter Khione, the Greek goddess of snow. Leo, almost immediately starts flirting with her even thought her heart is as cold as ice.

Calais and Zethes do not let Leo go in the throne room becuase they could detect Leo has fire powers that would melt the penthouse made of Ice. Piper and I then go inside to meet Boreas.

According to Boreas Aeolus is angry with the gods when they defeated Typhon in the war as it had released a wave of wind spirits, and he is expected to control them. Aeolus cannot take his anger out on the gods so he takes his anger out on their children Boreas explains. He has orders to kill any Demi God that comes and ask for help but is told to wait for a son of Zeus. He is to wait until he is to hear his story before passing any judgement.

I told him our story and asked him permission to use the winds to lift Antaeus in the air to kill him. Antaeus is only a half giant so he can be killed by only a demigod. Boreas was about to say no when he paused like he was getting a message in his head. After the message he faced me and said glumly," I grant you permission to use the power of the wind once son of Zeus but you have to learn how to use it. Now get out of my sight."

Clarisse POV

Before we went anywhere we had to go to find Phineasfor informations since we don't know what do do right now. We quickly found him in a food truck place in Nevada. He was a plump old man in bath robes and slippers.

We went over to the table he was sitting at and sat down next to him. "We need information", I said. "Demigods! How nice of you to join me lets see we have Frank Zhang, son of Mars; Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto; and Clarisse daughter of Mars." he said cheerfully," If you want information you need to do me a favor."

We all leaned in and I said," tell us the request first." "Well there is this harpy that steals my food every time I have some. I need to to capture it and give it to me so I can tie it up." He said. "That's cruel of you if you tie a harpy up it pains them gravely!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I know", he said," I want to hear it squeal in pain."

We took some food from his table to attract the harpy and learned that her name was Ella. I came up with a plan how to get the information and not to harm Ella. We came back his table and he said," back already and I hear you have the harpy, hand her o"ver."

"No we won't hand you any thing but we can make a deal" I said," I have two vials of gorgon blood one has the power to heal and one kills immediately you get one I get one. You write down the location Vesta is located and if I die you keep it if you die I get it."

"fine but you have to swear on the Styx that you do not know which blood is which," he said.

"Ok and you swear that the location is exact", I reply.

We swore on the Styx and each drank one vial. I started to feel hot and doubled over, my vision went blurry. "Nononono", Frank said," Clarisse you can't die." "Hahaha", Phineas Laughed," you see dragster of Mars you can't." My vision cleared and I saw Phineas on the ground doubled over. He started screaming and howling in pain. We took the paper in his pocket and it said Rose Theater, Nebraska.

"I know where it is", Frank said," Its about a two day drive I've been there."

Jason POV

Piper wakes up when Leo loses control and Festus falls to the ground. Fest broke our fall but he gets smashed into pieces. We then figure out that they are in Detroit. We go explore while Leo fix up Festus and get ready for our trip.

We hear a commotion in a ware house and go in. We see three Cyclopes in there and the door immediately shut. They capture us and bound us together, Leo comes in and destroys the three cyclops.

Just as we start celebrating, they start reforming so we fled. Leo manages to fix Fetus so we can continue the quest.

Clarisse POV

We visit Grandma Zhang's home in Utah which unfortunately has been surrounded by Laistrygonian giants who think that if they eat Frank, they will inherit his uses his gift from Mars and summons Gray to kill all the Giants inorder to go to his grandmother.

The irragation system blows up as we all drive out of the house leaving Franks grandmother in there.


End file.
